


Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

by Silvermags



Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Comfortember 2020, Cute Kids, Funny, Gen, Jack is a troll, One Shot, Playing, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvermags/pseuds/Silvermags
Summary: The guardians keep talking about getting more in touch with the kids, but never actually doing anything about it.  Jack recruited Baby Tooth and Phil to make them put their money where their mouths are.
Relationships: Baby Tooth & Jack Frost, Guardians & Children, Jack Frost & Phil the Yeti (Rise of the Guardians)
Series: Comfortember 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995271
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is

“Why are we here again?” Tooth asked, fluttering nervously. And coldly.

It was mid-January, and Jack had recruited Baby Tooth and Phil to round up all his fellow guardians and bring them to an empty playground, one that was covered in snow. The sun was out, but the wind was absolutely freezing.

“You’ll see,” Jack smirked. Baby Tooth giggled mischievously from her perch on his shoulder, and Phil chuckled a bit before heading back through the portal to the pole and leaving his boss at the mercy of whatever Jack had planned.

“Oh, here they come,” Jack said. Right on cue, a mob of young children bundled up for the weather, came pouring over the nearby hill.

“Jack!” An exuberant boy all but tackled the spirit in a hug.

“Hello Mr. Frost,” a little girl told Jack very seriously.

“Hey everybody,” Jack grinned, “It’s good to see you all too. So you remember how I said I was going to bring along my friends this time?”

“Jack, what are you doing?” North hissed as the kids all nodded.

“Well here they are!” Jack said happily, ignoring North entirely and sweeping his arm towards the other guardians, “I’d like you all to meet Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman!”

The kids all gasped and swarmed forward to meet them.

The guardians were quickly overwhelmed by the crowd and Jack laughed at all of them, although Sandy seemed to be having a good time.

“And what exactly is the point of this?” Bunny escaped the kids clutches long enough to hiss at Jack.

“You guys are always talking about needing to get more in touch with kids, but then you never do anything about it,” Jack laughed back, “So this is me, giving you a push in the right direction.”

Bunny gave Jack a poisonous glare, but was stopped from responding by one of the kids grabbing him by the paw and dragging him to the iced over jungle gym.

The kids didn’t let up until the sun was going down and even the most permissive mothers were calling their children indoors for fear of hypothermia. But even as Bunny made himself a tunnel and hurried back to the warren before Jack could get any other ideas, he did admit to himself that it had been kind of… fun. It wouldn’t stop him from getting Jack back for this, though.


End file.
